Conventional electrical outlets present a known in-home hazard to children. In order to prevent potentially fatal accidental electrocution due to children inserting fingers or electrically conductive objects into an energized receptacle of the outlet, various safety device proposals intended to “child proof” electrical outlets have been advanced. One of the most common means of preventing accidental electrocution is to insert a so-called dummy plug into unused receptacles of the outlet. Such dummy plugs are usually a plate-like structure formed of an electrically insulating plastics material having a pair of protruding electrically insulating blades that may be inserted into and frictionally engaged with the contacts within the receptacle. See in this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,003 and Des, 151,571, the entire contents of which are expressly incorporated hereinto by reference.
While dummy plugs are useful to prevent accidental electrocution for receptacles of the outlet that are not being used to power an electrical appliance, there still exists the possibility that a child may physically remove a plug associated with an electrical appliance (e.g., by pulling on the cord to which the plug is operatively connected at its terminal end) from its engagement with a receptacle thereby exposing the receptacle (and its attendant danger) to the child.
What has been needed therefore are means by which the plug associated with an appliance cord may be securely positionally locked in its engaged position with a receptacle of an electrical outlet. It is towards providing such means that the embodiments disclosed herein are directed.